Presently, the electronic equipment is indispensable from our daily life, which involves and incorporates with many electronic components. In an electronic industry, the electronic components consisting dies are widely adopted in various electronic equipment and applications. As the electronic industry progresses, a miniaturization and higher functions of the electronic components are increasingly emphasized. The demands on miniaturization and higher functions of the electronic components result in more complicated and denser configuration.
The major trend in the electronic industry is to make the electronic components lighter, smaller, more multifunctional, more powerful, more reliable and less expensive. Thus, a wafer level packaging (WLP) technology has been gaining in popularity. This technology provides a manufacturing of the electronic components at a wafer level, and is widely applied in order to meet continuous demands toward the miniaturization and higher functions of the electronic components.
As the applications and complexity of the wafer level packages increase, there are more challenges to the reliability and stability. As such, improvements in the structure and method for a WLP continue to be sought.